clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShrimpPin/5
' Welcome to ShrimpPin's Talk Page! ' Archives Archive 1• Archive 2•Archive 3• Archive 4•Archive 5•Current ' Yes! We made it all the way to my fifth talk page! Cue the celebration! XD' Please sign with your signature; it makes it easy on all of us. Scrollbars Hi ShrimpPin. Scrollbars is Andrew? I wonder why he dosn't like me. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't think he dosn't like me, it's just that he doesn't want me on this wiki. See the message below that he left on my talk. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Please go back to the new wiki, someone promoted you against policy Scrollbars 20:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::nonono wait, I like you. someone went into my account and hacked it, got it secured now Scrollbars 16:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Also Hey. I just noticed an older message on my talk saying that I need to choose a section of the wiki to work on. Well, i'm pretty good with Templates, the mainpage, trivia removal, and somewhat good with pictures. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe I could make sure the mainpage is up to date, you know, PoTM, Featured Article, Current Pins, free items and such. I could also do some blogging for club penguin. Like secret items in the catalogs and such. Please send some replies! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Uh, The new sig has a cooler look, but the old one has more color, so it looks more vibrant. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) work I'm going to upload some of my image work -- I personally think it's better than the existing images. Scrollbars 16:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : I've uploaded 2 images of my work. I hope you like it! :) Scrollbars 17:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat? I'm at the chat if you want to chat again ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 19:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I agree with your plan about Scrollbars and Brookelas both being admins. Should I promote them right now? Also, what are you planning my job will be? --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 22:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) hi hello. Im Europea, a user who quit a while ago but now im back. um i see people say about the new club penguin wiki can you tell me how to get there plz? thanks!--:EuropeaI'm bored 13:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New wiki I'm tired of trying to explain to you. The new wiki has a fantastic community, I don't understand why you're trying to revive this old hunk of vandalism. There's so many more opportunities on clubpenguinwiki.info yet you refuse to check it out, I don't see what this wiki has that the new one doesn't. I just see no reason to single-handedly work on a huge wiki when 100% of its community has left. We have a whole network out there, we own the official Club Penguin Wiki twitter and Facebook accounts too. Furthermore, I just feel that it's simply not fair on the community that there are people working on what we've spent 4 years on. The people who own the site (Wikia) are earning money off our content, and they just more money because of people attempting to revive the site. Remember, if it wasn't for me and my friends, the wiki you're working on now would be nothing. Do us a favour please and join the new community. It's your choice, but I really don't understand the reasoning behind working on this site. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 21:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Pics. Hi ShrimpPin. I started a photo drive. I just wanted to let you know incase users asked you questions about itt on ablog post on the main page, or here. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 16:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Unavailable Bman Hey, ShirmpPin. Thought I'd let you know I wont be available as an administrator or a blogger between July 4th and July 27th, for I am taking a Summer Trip to my grandparents, uncles, and aunts. If you could keep things under control here and at Club Penguin Database with it's news for me while I'm gone, that would be great. I'll try and access a computer while I'm on my trip and catch the Island Adventure Party, hopefully. They have dinosaur computers. Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 01:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Attention!! Hey Shrimp Pin!Can I replace Bman2007jazz as the admin?And let's name the islands!The Three Little Islands should become to one of them Rockhopper Island and another one as Brown Puffle Island?I'm creating two redirect pages.Make sure To reply me!Terler Important!:Terler is going to create his signature!Please send him pictures of how to create a cool signature!He don't understands without pictures! I don't agree to you.Please email Support or Fanmail to know!!!Easy as a pie! ----------------------------- Seriously? Just cause I'll be gone for a while doesn't mean there is an open invitation to replace an admin. Shrimp has been gone since the 9th, and nobody asked to replace him. This really shouldn't be happenening, as we already said: Adminship requests ARE CLOSED If it's so hard for everyone to understand, I'll post it in the Community Center.. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 20:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Message This Message has been removed by an Administrator. The note was left by this Anonymous User: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2.24.131.17 Re:I'm back The anonymous guy said "I love you." ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 23:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Brookelas Hi ShrimpPin. I understand that Brookelas is currently inactive, but I think you should promote him back to admin, and i'll leave him a message on both wikis, saying that if he doesn't start editing in a week he will be demoted. I just think that is fair. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 00:27, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Rollback? Can I become a Rollback?I have done very good things and The Plush has part quit but he will edit rarely.Terler rocks!Come on Music Jam! RE:Terler Ah, yeah, just give him Rollback Rights, and we'll call it a day. He at least deserves it. I have 800 edits! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 14:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Ok. How about I give Brookelas a message telling him to edit in the next 5 days or else he will be demoted, Ok? Also, if you want to give Terler rollback rights, you got my ok! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 16:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Skin Personally, I don't see why LordMaster decided to move, really cause a ruckus. Thanks for the info though. --"Here comes to Furystepper!" rollback list exscuse me i cant my name on the list and theirs inactive rollbacks please update fear the rath of TRACOTAPER! ' '( rollback of doom! )' ' maby not ' 00:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Football Crest Can I use a football crest as my this wiki's avatar?Terler!!!Let's rock in the Music Jam and remove vandals! Hey there, ShrimpPin? Are admin requests avalible? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Total Drama ROCKS! 12:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Thanks for telling me. :) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Total Drama ROCKS! 17:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello ShrimpPin, listen, i have a problem uploading pictures, and because you are one of the WIKI's Administrators, i asked you: i dont really anderstand how to upload a photo to the wiki. can you help me? Thank you for your attention. CP WIKI RULZ! Favor Can you please do me a favor and vote on my behalf for Cp kid for PoTM? Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 00:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image Hey, ShrimpPin. I'm going to add this week's (yeah, it was originally week) featured picture up. If you don't know what it is, it's going to be this, ok?: Also, I'd lik permission to, aside from blogging, reverting vandalism, etc., be in charge of Featured Images every week. Your Friend ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] '(Talk Page)' 04:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Bman's Friend Award! Hiya! You know those silly 'ol Snowflake Awards, right? Well, I'm fond of these, and for being my friend, I am giving you my official... '''BMAN'S FRIEND AWARD!!!' Feel free to post this anywhere you'd like in the sections of your userpage, although it is recommended you post it in your Awards section if you have one. Have a great day! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 17:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Chill57181 - Bureaucrat Hello . Fellow Administrator Chill57181 seems to be asking for Bureaucrat rights. I gave him my ok, but according to policy, I told him I'd have to discuss it with the other administrators. This is what I'm doing. Should our fellow collogue have Bureaucrat powers? Please, leave your response on my talk page as soon as you can. Please do not promote him until I have everybody's answers. The O.Ks vs. the Nos will be the final outcome. Thanks, ! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 21:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chill Cool! Thanks for putting the award on your main page :-) Also, I'm on the chat, and am going to be on for the next 20 minutes, if you wanted to chat ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 01:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ? Hey ShrimpPin!Where do you live?Add a template of where do you live!Terler!!!Lets rock in the Music Jam or kill vandals! .. are you not allowed to copy sources from protected pages and make a unprotected vision of it? just asking wont do it fear the rath of TRACOTAPER! ' '( rollback of doom! )' ' maby not ' 13:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ..update.. on second thought maby not itsa plagerisim and its now a rule in blackest nights in lightest days.. ' ( no vanndle shall escape my sight ) ' behold the power tracotapers might!' 20:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Award Thanks for the award. Don't worry about the size, I took a snapshot of it and I am now re-publishing the picture. :^) ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 18:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thanks You're Welcome. Wow, that's a bummer, that you had to rollback your edits. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 20:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Requests? So, the requests are open now? --[[User:Cooldude254|''Cooldude254']] [[User talk:Cooldude254|(talk)]] Administrator Request Hello! I've seen your message from yesterday. I would like to apply for Admin Position please. I love this wiki and I try to edit the best I can and I absolutely do NOT stand for vandalism. I understand the rules for this application also. Thanks - Blue18756 Tracotaper Tracotaper has asked to become an admin. I approve, but I need to know what the administrators think. Respond on my talk. --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 17:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) 'Morning Chat? G'Morning, I'm on the chat now, just in case you wanna chat. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 17:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Jessejacobobvich I blocked him for 6 months for vandalism, inappropriate language, creating personal penguin pages, and dissing administration. Doesn't it just bug you when people don't read the policies? They also don't believe you can ban them, and they don't bother to read the List of Administrators. Also, don't you just hate it when people have absolutely NO respect? *sigh* I'm on the chat if you wanna chat. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 20:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Terler Disregard my message about Tracotaper, he has already been eliminated. I am writing to you about Terler, who has also requested to become an administrator. As a rollback, he has experience with fighting vandalism. He is also skilled with grammar and wikicode. What do you say? Reply on my talk. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 22:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Request You guys told us there was one more admin spot. I have a request, can I be admin? Get your acting gills ready! Because we are going to... 23:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bug! I don't know, this has been happening for the past 5 days. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 23:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey ShrimpPin! Can I be an admin! Oh wait, I already am an admin. Nevermind. Anyways, can I make a page that has a chart with all of the current admin requests. I mean, i'll show you what it would have below(Sorry for the messy letters and such, as i'm not too good with MS Paint). [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 01:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Respect Award and Fixed Award Gallery Hey Shrimpeh, I fixed up your Award Gallery, so it shows the captions. Also, added this new award, Bman's Respect Don't worry, I already added it to your Awards page. Get the joke on the placque? The song "Respect" :P ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 02:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ok That sounds fine. Can you make the chart though, because I have to go somewhere today. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 13:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC)